Code Xana Episode 18: Ninja
by James the Lesser
Summary: Ark and Mira are on a date and are attacked by Xana!  Will this be the last time for Mira?  Or will it happen?  Read to find out!


**Code Xana Episode 18: Ninja**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-17**

Ark and Mira are walking back a movie off campus. "Bob Ross is an incredible actor isn't he?" Ark is holding Mira's hand.

"He's all looks. My dad is an incredible actor." Ark's joke gets Mira to laugh.

"Your dad had looks to. Good thing you got them since you can't act." Ark looks at Mira.

"What makes you think I can't act?"

"You've been nervous all night, why?" Ark looks away from Mira.

"No reason, I'm not nervous." Mira pulls her hand away from Ark.

"Don't lie to me Ark. Are you breaking up with me and nervous about how I'll react?!"

"No of course not Mira." Ark couldn't tell Mira why he was nervous. Xana had been able to possess people. Mira was his first host since being released. Xana was getting to powerful and he targeted Mira even though she wasn't a member. He is worried Xana will attack Mira again. "I would never break up with you, unless you got a sex change." Going on dates, hanging out with Mira, it was what made Xana first target her. He was thinking about breaking up with her but was hoping his friends would allow her into the group before it came to that.

"Then what is it?"

"It doesn't concern you. My friends, they, I won't bother you with it." Ark and Mira walk across the street.

"Bother me." Mira wants to know what is going on.

"I can't tell you because my friends won't let you in. I keep asking them but they always say no."

"Tell me anyways. Your friends, if they're really your friends, won't be to mad."

"I can't. This is big, biiig, I don't know how to explain how major it is." They walk by the entrance to skate park. "I'll try but…" Ark is attacked from behind!

"Ark!" Mira kicks at the dog that has attacked Ark. The dog jumps off and growls at her. "Get out of here doggie!" Ark tries to get up but the dog attacks again. Mira jumps on the dog trying to fight it off of Ark when it bites her on the arm. "Aaaa!"

"Mira, get away!" Ark knew this had to be a Xana attack. He couldn't let Mira be hurt. "Get me Xana she has nothing to do with you." Xana ignores Ark and attacks Mira biting her. While on top of Mira the dog sparks and sends electricity into her. Ark leaps and kicks the dog hard. It yelps and runs off. "Mira, are you ok?" He sees blood coming from Mira's wounds. The dog bit her on her right arm and tore a chunk of flesh off. "Mira, no, God no Mira." Her left arm is bleeding to from where she was bit before. "I have to get her to the Infirmary." But how to explain the attack? Stray dogs didn't exist in his time. All dogs and cats were domesticated. Even if a pet escaped the chip inserted in them would let the owner know right where the pet was. "I'll never make it to the Infirmary, a hospital, have to call for an ambulance." Ark gets his phone out when he realizes where he is and what was nearby. "The Scanners would heal her. Mira's right if they are my real friends they won't be to mad, for long. Besides I can't let her die!" Ark picks Mira up and starts to run off with her in his arms.

"Skitz, activated Tower." Sanne was in her room working on homework when the Super Scan detected a Tower. "I'm calling Krieger, call your brother."

"Do we need Ark? He's on a date with Mira and if he comes he'll probably drag her with him."

"I hate doing returns but we can't let her in the group. We, ok, don't call him." Returns made Xana stronger so doing as few as possible was a good thing. If it meant not calling Ark then so be it. Sanne and Skitz hang up and Sanne calls Krieger. "Krieger, activated Tower."

"Ok, I'll be there. Want me to stop at your room so we can go together, in case Xana attacks you?" Krieger was in his room doing homework.

"You're in your room? If you are then ok, I'll wait, but hurry." A minute later Krieger opens her door.

"Are Skitz and Ark going?"

"Skitz is, Ark is on a date with _her_ so I thought it best not to call him." The two run out of the dorm building for the sewer entrance in the school basement.

"Ok Mira, its ok. I'm going to do something that heals you." Mira had waken when Ark set her down on the elevator floor. He runs to the control panel and brings up the Transfer Program.

"Are you the only one who made it?" Dante looks around and sees someone lying on the floor of the elevator. The girl doesn't have pink hair. She is a blonde, so Dante assumes it is Skitz. "I will be waiting for you in the Desert Sector." Dante disappears from the screen as Ark runs back to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Mira is confused.

"If, think about what you would like to be." She doesn't know what he means. "If you could have super powers what would they be? No, if you were making a new character on Universe of Warlink what would she look like? What weapons would you give her, powers, yeah, think of that." She doesn't know why he asked her this. She should be going to the hospital, not thinking about making a character on a video game. The elevator doors open and Ark picks Mira back up. He runs over to the middle Scanner and sets her in it. The doors close and open, Mira is on Lyoko! "She's healed." Ark turns around when he hears the elevator running. "Oh, damn, activated Tower. They came to deactivate it but why didn't they call me?" Ark doubts they wouldn't call him because he was on a date, unless… "I'm in trouble." The elevator runs, stops at the Control Room, then runs again to the Scanner Room where Krieger and Skitz run off.

"Ark are you ok Sanne saw you through the camera." Ark doesn't know why they would be worried about him until he looks down at his clothes. They are covered with blood, Mira's blood.

"No I'm ok Sis," _Not for long._

"Ark, who is that on Lyoko?" Sanne's voice comes over the speaker. "And why am I not going to like the answer?"

"Um, well, Xana attacked us and he hurt her." Skitz and Krieger know exactly who he means by 'she'.

"You sent Mira to Lyoko?" Skitz bunches her hand into a fist. "You idiot!"

"Wait, listen, she was hurt, I couldn't get her to the Infirmary and the Factory was close by so I carried her here and sent her so she'd be healed and so she could help us, uh, deactivate the Tower." Ark is backed into the middle Scanner by Skitz and Krieger. "Guys its ok we can trust her."

"Just because you trust her enough to stick your tongue down her throat doesn't mean we can trust her enough with this." The Scanner doors close on Ark and soon he lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector next to Mira.

"What's going on? Is this heaven, hell, purgatory?" Mira was lying on the ground where she fell. She was in shock over the Transfer and the Lyoko world itself. She couldn't breath, smell, taste, had little to no sense of touch. She was in an outfit that reminded her of Tenchu Stealth Assassin. Now she sees a giant purple monkey that resembles Ark. "Did he put acid in the popcorn?" The giant purple monkey holds a hand out. Mira reaches out and the giant purple monkey pulls her up.

"Mm, even as a ninja you're sexy." The laugh, and comment, sounds like Ark but it's a giant purple monkey. "Welcome to Lyoko Mira."

"How do you know my name?" Mira backs away from the giant purple monkey.

"Because we're dating? Mira it's me, Ark, I'm a cute little monkey aren't I?"

"But, but, this, Aaaa!" She points in the air where three figures are virtualizing. The three figures form and land on Lyoko. "What is this!? Ark, what drugs did you use on me?!" She puts a hand on her chest and tries to take a deep breath but there is no air on Lyoko, or heartbeats. "I, I can't feel my heart beat, I died, that dog, it, it killed me."

"No but we might kill Ark." Krieger takes his sword out. "How could you do this? We agreed no new members! You broke that rule, you did something without our vote, you exposed our secret, that's three rules you broke, the only rules we had, I think it's time for someone to leave the group!"

"Guys stop it." Ark is backing away from Krieger. "She was hurt by Xana. Xana keeps attacking her so its only fair she knows what is going on!"

"Xana possessed Sissi before does that mean…" Krieger stops, Sissi had been let into the group, later. "Xana attacks her because you keep dragging her here and she interferes in his attacks!"

"She was hurt, a lot more then the nurse at the Infirmary could have handled."

"Then call for an ambulance."

"Friends stop we need to deactivate the Tower." Dante had been running since Ark had sent Mira to the wrong place, as did Sanne who sent everyone where Mira was.

"He's right and then we can kick you out of the group." Krieger puts his sword away and turns around and gets it back out. "Ninja scum."

"Who are you!?" Mira is still freaking out.

"Ninja's were scum of Japan. Samurais fought with honor, ethics, they had a code. Ninja's had no problem throwing iron filings in a Samurais eyes so they could run away."

"Krieger are you ok?" Sanne puts a hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off.

"We can't let her stay she'll expose us." Mira, if she was on Earth, probably would have had a heart attack or needed to change her pants by now. She had landed n a desert, now surrounded by giant purple monkey, a Knight, a gorgeous Elf, and something that looked like it came out of an episode of Star Galactic.

"No she won't, we can trust her!" Ark runs over to Mira. "Mira, it's me, Ark. I sent you here because it would heal you. The dog that attacked me, and you, was possessed by Xana. We have to deactivate a Tower so he can't attack anyone else." Mira doesn't respond. "Mira, this is what me and my friends do. You wanted to know, this is it."

"But, this can't be real."

"Technically it isn't. We don't have time to explain things to your friend." Dante was anxious about the activated Tower. "We must hurry."

"This is it Ark, you messed up." Ark shakes his head. His friends were pissed, more then that, they were furious on top of angry times pissed. "Mira, you're with me." Ark takes the disc off his waist and throws it towards the ground. It opens up and Ark gets on it. "Come on Mira."

"What are we doing?" Mira cautiously steps on the disc.

"Stopping Xana." Ark takes off after his friends who weren't waiting for him or Mira. "Mira, please trust me on this." She wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank you." Ark starts to explain what is going on as best he can.

"Monsters up ahead." Dante could sense them with his connection to Lyoko. "Tarantula, Mega Tank, he must be saving the rest for the Tower."

"Leave them to Ark and Mira." Krieger wasn't going to waste time with two monsters and this would keep Ark and Mira away.

"You hear that Ark? You and Mira deal with the monsters up ahead." Skitz yells up so Ark can hear.

"Ok."

"Monsters?"

"Xana sends monsters to try and stop us from deactivating Towers. They can't kill you, the lasers will hurt if they hit but they can't kill you. Do you understand?" Mira nods. "If they hit you enough times you will go back to Earth through the Scanner that you came here in. But you can't die, unless you're Dante, or fall in the Digital Sea."

"Ok, are those it?" They come up on the Tarantula and Mega Tank.

"Sure are. Do you want to watch or go after one?"

"I'll, I'll go after the bowling ball one."

"Mega Tank. They fire a blast that can't be blocked. You have to dodge the laser blast which is easy since they can only fire one at a time. You see that symbol on top of the other monster?" Mira nods. "There is one inside of the Mega Tank, hit it and the Mega Tank is destroyed." Ark and Mira fly past the others and attack the Mega Tank and Tarantula.

"Wait, wait, now!" Krieger wanted to make sure the monsters were distracted before continuing. They run towards the activated Tower while the other two fight the monsters.

"Whoa, watch it." Ark was trying to fight the Tarantula and keep an eye on Mira to see how she would do. She is using two Kodachi swords, longer then a dagger, shorter then a katana. The Mega Tank fires a blast and she dodges it.

"Wow it's like I'm a gymnast or something." Mira dodges another blast.

"No its Lyoko physics. You can do a lot on here that would normally get you hurt on Earth." Ark dodges lasers fired by the Tarantula.

"I have to hit that symbol thing." Mira dodges a laser blast from the Mega Tank and runs forward. She dodges another laser blast and throws a Kodachi at the Mega Tank. The Mega Tank closes up and the Kodachi bounces off. Mira runs as fast as she can, even faster then what she can on Earth, and kicks the Mega Tank doing nothing. "Open up."

"Try it again, back away until it opens and throw your sword." Ark was playing with the Tarantula wanting to save it for something. Mira picks up the Kodachi she threw and backs away from the Mega Tank. When she gets about five meters away it opens up and starts to charge a blast. She throws the sword and the Mega Tank fires. The Kodachi is missed by the blast and hits the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it. "I did it!"

"Mira get over here!" Mira runs over to Ark who is using his disc as a shield from the Tarantula. "I want you to take a hit."

"What?"

"Take a hit from a laser. So you know what it feels like. It will hurt but you should be able to handle it."

"I, I don't want to."

"You have to ok? When we catch up to the others and there is a fight I don't need you getting too distracted by what a hit from a laser feels like that you can't help." Ark puts a hand on Mira's arm. "Trust me." He kisses her.

"Um, ok, what do I do?"

"Run at the Tarantula until he hits you then I'll," Ark takes a Kodachi from Mira. "Destroy it."

"Ok." Mira runs out from behind the disc and charges the Tarantula. She dodges a laser then gets hit. "Ow!" She falls as the leg that was hit sends pain up to her brain.

"Good job!" Ark takes off on his disc and flies over the Tarantula. He throws the Kodachi at the Tarantula and hits it on the Eye destroying it. He flies down and gets the Kodachi then flies over to Mira. "Here you go." He hands the Kodachi back to Mira. "We have to catch up to the others." They get on Ark's disc and take off after the others.

"Dante was right he was saving the big boys for the Tower." Krieger and the others are fighting three Assassins and a Dragon. "Got it!" Krieger had finally bounced a laser off his shield and had it hit the one who fired it, the Dragon. "Have to help the others." Krieger runs over to Skitz and Sanne who were fighting the Assassins.

"There they are." Ark turns around to give Mira instructions when he finds she isn't there! "But, what, she didn't fall off did she?" Ark can't worry about Mira he has to help his friends and Dante. He flies down towards an Assassin and uses his tail to grab the leg of an Assassin. He drags it away from the Tower allowing his friends to gang up on the other two Assassins and destroy them. "Goodbye." Ark lets go of the Assassin and flies back towards his friends. The Assassin fires lasers at him but he dodges them and with the speed of his disc he soon gets away.

"Ok Dante you can come out now." Dante comes out from behind a rock and heads towards the Tower when the Schipizoa appears! "Get back…" Sanne is knocked away by a tentacle.

"Dante stay away from the…" Krieger is knocked away by the Schipizoa.

"No!" Skitz jumps on top of the Shipizoa and starts to beat on it with her clubs but this does nothing to stop it. The Schipizoa wraps its tentacles around Dante.

"No, have to stop this." Ark flies as fast as he can when he sees the tentacles are cut! But there is nothing there, what is it? The Schipizoa flies away and drops Dante to the ground. "Dante, get on, I'll fly you to the Tower." Dante does and Ark takes him over to the Tower. Dante runs in. "That was strange but what attacked it?"

"Me." Ark turns around and no one is there. "I don't know how to take this off."

"Mira?" Ark reaches out.

"That's my nose, if you want to pick it you could at least ask." The Tower's aura turns from black to blue. "What happened to the Tower?"

"Dante deactivated it."

"What happens now? And how do I stop this?" Ark shrugs he wasn't sure how Mira became invisible to begin with. "I wanted to be stealthy, like a ninja, so I thought of a cloak or something but this happened instead."

"We'll be back on Earth soon." And as he says this Ark is materialized back to Earth along with the others.

They are now in the Control Room arguing. "We can't trust her! She landed on Lyoko as a Ninja. You can't trust someone like that!"

"She saved Dante from the Schipizoa, she defeated a Mega Tank, she can help us!"

"She's another target for Xana."

"She already is a target Krieger Xana goes after her again and again. Why don't you want her in the group really? Not like she's another Dante."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Dante is your William." Krieger goes to swing at Ark but Skitz stops him.

"Ark we can't trust her."

"We can to Skitz. Hell, our parents thought they could trust Jim and he ended up marrying Sanne's grandmother!"

"And they thought they could trust Sissi and she betrayed them!"

"Ark, I'm sorry, its three to one, she can't come in." Sanne was going to have to figure out how to add Mira to the group who would have their memories erased even though they had been on Lyoko. This meant another return that could have been prevented if Ark hadn't brought Mira along.

"Do I get a vote?" Dante had appeared on the monitor."

"Well, of course you do, you're part of the group."

"Then I vote yes, let her in." This shocks everyone. "She protected me. She, she doesn't know who I am and she protected me."

"But, this will make her another target."

"She already is if Xana attacked her. I would not want her to die because she was not warned of an attack."

"Well, if you want her…" Krieger cuts Sanne off.

"To bad it's still three to two, she doesn't get in." Krieger turns to Ark. "And maybe it will be three to one if we decide to kick you out."

"She was hurt! You can't kick me out! I'm part of this damn it."

"What's to keep you from dragging her into the next attack? I say we vote on this while we're all here. What's to keep him from deciding he wants someone else in the group and drag them in?"

"Krieger, Ark is a part of this group. Your father did a return to win the lottery and made Xana stronger. Ark is trying to give us another warrior. However he did it he was trying to help. And, my father, he made Xana powerful enough to attack the planet and kill people. These pale compared to this."

"Well, fine, but Mira is still out!"

"No, she's in." Krieger turns to Sanne. "If, if Dante wants Mira in then I change my vote. We are doing this for Dante and he says he wants her in the group."

"Of course, damn it." _Should have let Xana posses Dante again._ Krieger shakes his head. "Ark, call her, tell her she can come down." Ark calls Mira and the elevator comes down.

"Ark, what happened?"

"Its decided, you're in." Mira and Ark hug.

"By one vote." Krieger looks at the monitor where Dante is. "Damn him." Krieger gets on the elevator and takes it up.

"I'm guessing he voted against me?" Ark nods.

"I did to but this is a democracy. Welcome to the group." Skitz sticks her hand out. Mira shakes it. "If you tell anyone we will blank your memories. I bet Sanne could make it so she could blank all of them."

"Skitz don't threaten her." Ark steps between Skitz and Mira.

"It wasn't a threat it was a promise." Skitz stares at Mira.

"I won't tell anyone. No one would believe me if I did."

"Some would, tell her about the others." Skitz looks at Ark. "Make sure she knows what she is getting into. The attacks, the pain, and the death our parents dealt with."

"I will." Ark holds Mira's hand. "Come on Mira I'll show you the Super Computer." Ark pushes the button for the elevator. It comes down and they get on. They go down to the Super Computer while Sanne and Skitz talk.

"Is this a good thing?"

"I don't know Skitz. It, it almost feels like Xana wanted Mira in the group. If he did then he just won."

"But if she keeps her mouth shut then she will be another warrior." Skitz sighs. "I thought we'd be done by now."

"So did I but Xana isn't going to make the same mistake twice. We have to get him locked in a Tower and get Dante to Earth."

"I need a break. I'm going to our room."

"Ok, I'll stay here and work on things."

"Being alone with Dante? No wonder you changed your vote when he did."

"I don't like him like that! Skitz, he's the reason we're doing this. If he wants Mira in the group then she should be."

"Ok, whatever you say." Skitz pushes the button for the elevator and it comes up. She gets on it and leaves the Factory.

**A/N Yea! New member. Did Xana want her in the group? Did Sanne really change her vote because she "likes" Dante? And will Mira make a good warrior? Read the next episode of Code Xana to find out!**


End file.
